


Midnight

by jessielong1987



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessielong1987/pseuds/jessielong1987





	Midnight

My breath hitches and I start to shake as my feet start moving forward. I find myself standing about an inch away from Negan now. I have never been this close to his face before. My heart is pounding in my ears. My anxiety is sky rocketing. Here I am face to face with the enemy...the man who everyone is told to not make eye contact with and yet here I am in the cell with him. I raise my head to look at him. He is about two heads taller than I am. I am not sure what to say or do so I just stand there biting my lip. I gasp as he reaches out and grabs my chin with his hand and brings my face so close to his our noses are touching. My eyes went wide and I want nothing more than this man to dominate me. He is staring at me still holding my face with a look in his eye like he wants to devour me. He moves to my lips now lightly brushing his lips over mine. His lips are soft and feel so amazing touching mine. It sends electricity from my head to my toes. I close my eyes and let his mouth overtake mine as he kisses now with more force and tongue. I moan as I take his tongue into my mouth and taste it with mine. Fucking delicious. I raise my hand and touch his clean shaven face. I feel his dimples beneath my fingertips. Our tongues are dancing to their own tune as my body slowly melts into his. He pulls back and I see his eyes glitter in the moonlight. He is stunningly gorgeous. He takes his hand from my chin and moves it to caress and rub my cheek and neck.

"You are so beautiful Ivy", he whispers.

I smile into his touch and kiss his palm. He growls and kisses me again, this time putting his hand around my throat and turning us around, my back against the wall. We are kissing so rough I am pretty sure my lips are bleeding. He lets up and we both gasp for breath. He moves his lips to my chin and bites then down my neck in small but warm pecks. He gets to my ear and licks around the outside of my entire ear finishing by biting my lobe; his warm breath giving my skin goosebumps everywhere.

His mouth still at my ear he whispers, "You gonna be a good girl and give yourself to me?" He squeezes my neck harder with his hand and my nails are gripping onto the wall. I quickly nod my head as I am pressed into the wall.

He grips my chin harder and turns my head towards his, "I wanna hear you say it because when I start with you I am not gonna stop until I've claimed every single inch of your skin inside and out as mine do you understand me?, "he growls through his teeth. He is breathing heavily now and the tension in my body is almost too much to bear and I want nothing more than to give myself to this man.

"yy...yes", I stammer.

"Yes what?!"

"Yes sir I want you to make me yours....please", I breathily say.

That was all it took, he wrapped his fingers into the top of my shirt and ripped the shirt clean down the middle and threw it to the side. I started panting, the force radiating off this man was like no other I have ever seen before. As my shirt hits the floor his teeth are on me biting down my chest into my cleavage. He reaches around and unclasps my bra and it falls to the floor. He leans down and takes my nipple into his warm mouth. I arch my back from the wall wanting to feel him more. I whimper as he bites down on my pink nipple while his hands slide down to my waist line. He skims his rough fingertips over the top of my jeans as I quiver beneath him. He lets go of my nipple and the cool air hits it missing the warmth of his mouth. He backs away looking at me hungrily. He starts unbuttoning his buttons on his shirt one by one. I lick my lips in anticipation of seeing this man shirtless. He finally removes his shirt and sweet Jesus this man is magnificent. My mouth starts watering even more. He has a tattoo on his chest and a few on his arms.

"I think princess likes what she sees," he growls.

I give him a small smile as I bite my lip wanting to wrap my legs around him badly. He walks back up to me and runs his fingers through my hair and down my neck lightly, traveling down between my breasts. With one hand he unsnaps my pants and reaches down and rips them down and they fall to my ankles. I step out of them and kick them to the side. I'm now standing there in the best pair of black lace panties I still own thank God I picked these. He licks his lips as he looks me up and down.

"Oh darlin' I bet you taste fucking delicious", he shakes his head.

I reach my hand out towards his chest but pull back a little, nervous to touch him.

"You wanna touch me babygirl?" he asks.

I nod eagerly.

"What do you say?" he asks.

I look into his eyes.

"Please sir can I touch you?" I breathe out.

"Sure can darlin but get in a good feel right now because daddy is going to be doing all the touching", he smiles.

I raise my hand back up and place my palm on his warm chest. I rub my fingers down his chest and into his chest hair. My fingers travel down the stream of hair to where the trail leads into his pants. I stop there and lean forward and place a light kiss on his chest. I hear his breath hitch in his throat. I smile against his skin as I take my tongue and lick a small circle onto his skin just above his nipple. He is having a hard time holding it together. I can tell with all the groaning.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore", he says as he grabs my panties and with a quick jerk he rips them off me. Damn! Those were the pretty underwear but in this moment I didn't care.

He grabs my throat and shoves me against the wall again and his tongue was in my mouth in a second. We madly kissed one another until we were breathless. He pulls away from my lips. He reaches down and removes his boxers and they fall to the floor. My eyes travel down and holy shit he is huge. I lick my lips wanting to taste him. He takes his middle finger and sticks it between my lips and I suck it into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his finger. His eyes never leave mine. He pulls his finger from my lips. He takes that finger and suddenly shoves it inside my pussy. I moan out and throw my head back against the wall. He starts going in and out of me making me clinch around his finger.

"Fuck babygirl you are tight and oh so wet for me," his voice straining.

He fucks me hard with his finger until I'm almost to the point of release then he pulls it out. I look up at him out of breath.

"Not yet, I want you creaming on my cock instead." He takes his finger and puts it to his mouth and tastes my wetness.

"Mmmmm, sweet as candy. Just as I expected you would be".

He wraps his arms around me and pulls my thighs around his waist. He is holding me and I kiss him hard. I moan into his mouth and I feel his cock touching the back of my thigh. My body wants him inside so bad I start grinding against him.

"Fuck, please I need you inside me", I beg.

He groans into my mouth, "Patience little girl, patience."

I start kissing into his neck and biting his skin. I kiss my way onto his shoulder as I claw his arms. He groans and thrusts his hips making him wipe pre cum on my leg. We are still standing and his hand squeezes my ass cheek then his finger plays around my pussy opening from behind.

"Oh my God Negan please", I beg him again.

He pulls us away from the wall and sits down on his cot with me in his lap. He grabs my face in his hands and looks into my eyes.

"You are so fucking gorgeous Ivy."

I smile at him, "Negan please fuck the hell out of me already."

I feel his hand grab a handful of my hair and yank back which made my insides clinch and quiver. He leans up into my ear lobe, "I said patience. You are not a very good listener are you? Looks like daddy is gonna have to teach his babygirl a lesson on manners".

As he holds a firm grip in my hair all of a sudden he shoves his cock inside me and holds it there.

I scream out feeling like he just ripped me clean open.

He groans and his grip gets tighter in my hair. He licks my now open lips and bites my bottom lip before pulling back his face.

"Be a good girl and make my cock wetter", as he reaches down and thumbs my clit.

"Fuck!" I scream out. I start bouncing to meet his thrusts up into me. He fills me up completely until I think I am going to pop. We lean towards one another and our mouths meet as well as our tongues. We moan together with our lips touching.

He whispers into my mouth, "Fuck baby you feel so good hopping up and down on my cock."

He grips my ass with both hands as he is still cramming his dick up and inside me repeatedly. He takes his right hand and smacks my ass cheek hard. I yelp at the sting and it draws me even closer to my orgasm.

"Negan im getting so close", I breathe out.

Before I know what's happening Negan stands with me still wrapped around him and walks over to the table and lays me down on top of it. He takes my ankles and puts them on his shoulders and it changes the feel of him to make him feel even bigger inside me....if that's even possible. He starts fucking me so hard and fast I am gripping the side of the table to hold my place.

"Who do you belong to now?" he looks down at me.

I can't speak because he is fucking me so fast and hard that I can't bring my voice to work. I took to long to answer him and before I know it his hand slams down onto my throat and he picks me up off the table by my throat with his dick still inside me and slams me into the wall.

"I SAID WHO THE FUCK DO YOU BELONG TO DAMNIT, SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!" he yells an inch away from my face never missing a beat fucking.

I finally find my voice, "y...yyy. You Nnnnegan...I belong to you".

He smirks, "damn fucking right you do". He is still squeezing my throat and I feel myself climaxing. He throws his head back and his veins are bulging in his neck. He is gritting his teeth. I have never been fucked this hard before in my life, but damn if it doesn't feel like pure perfect bliss.

"Cum on daddy's cock right fucking now!", he growls.

That was all it took. I grab onto him as I gush onto his dick and my walls squeeze him. My eyes roll back in my head and I moan as I ride out my orgasm. I feel myself coming down from my high as he grabs my chin and turns my face to lick up the side of my collar bone up to my ear again.

He whispers, "I want you on your knees drinking every bit of me as I spill into your throat".

I close my eyes and moan at the thought. He pulls out of me and my feet touch the floor as I stagger to keep my balance. He backs up stroking his glistening member.

"On your knees darlin, let daddy feed you," as he grabs his cock.

I drop to my knees quickly wanting to taste him so badly. He is jacking himself off and moves his tip towards my mouth. I reach my tongue out and lick the tip. That made him hiss through his teeth and he soon filled my mouth with his warm seed. I swallowed every single drop as he grunted above me. I never took my eyes off his. He finishes and I clean my lips with my tongue. He is panting and breathing hard.

"Good girl" he says.

I swallow every drop of him and licked him clean after. I stand up and he takes me into his arms and kisses me passionately. He pulls back and places his forehead against mine. No words were spoken and we didn't move for a few mins. He then grabs my clothes all but my ripped shirt and helps me get dressed. Since my shirt was ripped off he grabs one of his tshirts out of the corner and puts it over my head. After dressing me he kisses me again.

"Damn" he says as he pulls me into his chest again after dressing himself. "I am sure gonna miss you when you leave", he whispers into the top of my head as he holds me close. This feels good, but I cant help feeling in the back of my mind that if we get caught we are fucked.

After holding one another for a few minutes I pull back.

"I'd better get back Negan. It will be day light soon and I need to get some rest and also make sure I get back before anyone sees me come from here," I say sadly. I don't wanna leave him now and I hate that he is locked in here to where its almost impossible to have any type of relationship with him.

"Yes, go home and rest and I will see you in the morning. Hopefully I didn't scare you off and you will come back." He grins.

I smile back at him as I lean up to kiss his lips one more time. We get our last kiss for the night in and I back away. I take the keys and leave the cell. I make sure to lock it back up and hang the keys back in the spot under the staircase. I walk back up to the bars and he grabs my hand through the bars.

"I will see you in the morning for breakfast Negan." I calmly say.

"I look forward to it darlin"

I pull away from him and go up the stairs and head back home. Boy what did I just do?


End file.
